Un dolor igual a todos
by Klan-destino
Summary: UA El reloj marca las 2:47 de un miércoles perdido en el inmenso calendario de un año sin novedades...


Bueno son las de la madrugada y regreso con esta historia, la primera de febrero, es la mas melancólica que he escrito en mucho tiempo, espero que les guste.

Ni Bleach ni el mundo me pertenecen, todo es obra de un japonés que se llama Kike Tubo.. OK no pero suena mejor así.

Un dolor que es igual al tuyo

* * *

Shunsui

El vidrio transparenta, aun a través de la opaca luz, se ve que aun hay suficiente brandy para preparar un trago mas, por su forma cuadrada es lo único estable en la mesa, ya que por error quitaron el diccionario de una de las patas -el único libro que posee el dueño del piso - y ya no hay equilibrio en la mesa, cacahuates, una baraja española y colillas de cigarros se mesen al compás de la gravedad que mueve la mesa… se escucha la vos inconfundible y etílica de Vicente Fernández "pudiéramos morir en las cantinas y nunca dejaríamos de amarlas" se mezcla con el ruido de un perro callejero gimiendo por hambre y cariño.

Sobre la mesa, hay una cabeza cansada, desde algún ángulo parecería una escena surrealista, una cabeza cercenada que se mueve al mismo tiempo que una mesa a falta de un diccionario, pero junto a la cabeza hay un cuerpo dormido y derrotado por el alcohol y la tristeza. A su lado, su brazo izquierdo cubierto de vello cual péndulos gira una y otra ves sobre su eje, mientras que una barriga se extiende y se contrae con la respiración cada ves mas agitada.

La silla es vieja, cruje por el tiempo como todo el sitio, y sobre ella descansa el resto del cuerpo de un hombre desgastado por las frustraciones de su mera existencia, de alguna manera logro descansar la cabeza sobre la mesa, en su otra mano aferra con firmeza su pene y el semen reseco empapa sus dedos, en su pecho corre una gota de sudor añejo…

El reloj marca las 2:47 de un miércoles perdido en el inmenso calendario de un año sin novedades.

Tousen

No se puede ver a través de las ventanas, pero si pudiéramos entrar al sitio seria como entrar a otro mundo, pósters y retratos inundan el las paredes, maquinas de escribir, paraguas, cd´s, cómics, trofeos, ropa, electrodomésticos inservibles y periódicos mantienen cautivos todos los espacios disponibles, pero eso es imposible verlo desde fuera, las ventanas tienen años sin limpiarse y una gruesa capa de polvo y grasa las cubren, las cortinas no son la mejor de las ayudas, el ambiente esta lleno del denso humo del sándalo, mientras que la desgarrada vos Saúl Hernández continua cantando, a través de bocinas viejas que distorsionan la percepción del sonido, haciéndolo sonar como si su vos llegara desde otra extraña dimensión "donde los sentidos se dislocan, donde los temores se evaporan".

Sobre el escritorio hay una mochila llena de cables y explosivos, solo esta esperando el temporizador para estar completa, el tiempo parece detenido para un reloj conectado a el hilo de cobre de una bombilla que ya no dará mas luz, al lado del escritorio hay una cama desarreglada con las sabanas hechas bola, a un lado de la cama un pequeño buró de pino llena sus cajones con cigarros y alcohol, una maltratada lámpara de lava da una pequeña iluminación al sitio, naranja y calida a la vez, hay libros que son la mejor selección del habitante de este sitio, Borges, Benedetti, Cortazar y García Márquez, bajo ellos y escondido con un pañuelo hay una pequeña libreta de cuero rojo, lleno de anotaciones de una febril mente, en el piso hay una vieja pistola que hace mucho con tiene balas.

Hay un cuarto aun mas pequeño, al fondo a la izquierda si tomamos como referencia el aparato explosivo o a la derecha si decidimos en que mas importantes son los libros, hay baño que en este sitio destaca por su limpieza y sus alegres motivos primaverales, sobre el escusado un joven sentado, cubierto solo por sus pantalones descansa sobre el inodoro, no hay ningún foco prendido a pesar de la oscuridad reinante, la poca luz hasta ahora suministrada es por la lámpara de java, en su eterno subir y bajar por el calor y uno aun mas pequeño, cual luciérnaga siguiendo la misma ruta, siempre deteniéndose cada pocos momentos y luego hacerse aun mas brillante solo para regresar a su tamaña habitual, hay olor a humo a marihuana sale del baño e impregna la casa lentamente mientras que un joven de mirada perdida y largos cabellos extingue el fuego entre sus labios.

El reloj marca las 2:47 de un miércoles perdido en el inmenso calendario de un año sin novedades.

Rukia

Ella tiene veintitrés años y una vida aburrida que muchos verían como aburrida. Esta recostada en su cama, es matrimonial y descansada de una vida sin ajetreos dibuja al carboncillo en su diario haciendo un esfuerzo para no hacer algo entupido.

La joven no para de mover su mano, su cuerpo es esbelto y mira hacia la luz y la música, su pie izquierdo se mueve al compás del saxofón, el dormitorio esta en penumbras, en las habitaciones continuas reina el silencio, de ambos se encarga de mantener a raya una laptop que reproduce una y otra ves Jazzman de Carole King a un volumen demasiado bajo como para perturbar el sueño de alguien mas "It´s the late ninght side of hmong in the Darkness of his soul" susurra, para nadie en especial, como acto mecánico, ni siquiera se da cuenta que sus labios de mueven.

Lo único que lleva puesto son sus pequeñas bragas de algodón con motivos de Mafalda, sus pequeños pero firmes pechos rozan de manera involuntaria la suave tela de las sabanas azul francia, eso ha excitado sus pezones que erguidos exigen atención, pero ante la concentración de su dueña, no llega su mensaje, y se conforman con influir en la obra, viendo como se forman la silueta de una joven mujer también desnuda.

Ella no le presta atención a la pantalla, de ves en ves levanta la vista y ve a la joven cantante inmortalizada en la foto, la acompaña un gato enorme, esa acción la hace sentir menos sola, mas de una ves ha pensado en comprarse un gato ventana de su cuarto esta cerrada, ella la odia, antes solía sentarse en ella para tocar el violin para quien quisiera escucharla, pero hace unos meses que entraron a robarla y aun no reune lo suficiente para uno nuevo, ya no la abre, de todas formas, no hay nada que ver, solo edificios llenos de ventanas también cerradas que no le dejan ver ni una sola estrella.

El reloj marca las 2:47 de un miércoles perdido en el inmenso calendario de un año sin novedades.

Todos

El reloj marca mucho mas que las 2:47 de un miércoles perdido en el inmenso calendario de un año sin novedades. Marca otro día perdido en la vida de tres corazones perdidos que no saben de la existencia del resto, incluso por el hecho de vivir en el mismo edificio, con muchas puertas con seguros viejos, con ventanas que hace mucho no abren, con muchas personas cada una cargada de sus miserias y sus pasados, con tanto de mucho, que al final termina siendo nada, cada una de ellas viviendo en la misma inmensa y devoradora ciudad, en el mismo edificio gris y sin futuro, en los mismos vacíos ojos de tres personas que no se conocen perdidas en las 2:47 de la madrugada, en un miércoles perdido en el inmenso calendario de un año sin novedades.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Demasiado cruel o demasiado suave?


End file.
